RESIGN
by yana kim
Summary: Setelah hampir enam tahun mengabdi di perusahaan mantan kekasih yaitu Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Karin memutuskan untuk resign. Namun kenapa Sasuke jadi sewot? Memangnya ada yang salah dengan alasan 'MENIKAH' yang tertulis rapi di surat pengunduran dirinya? Oneshot Crack Pair SasuKarin. .


**RESIGN**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto Sensei.

Story By : Yana Kim

Rate : T +

WARNING!

Crack Pair, AU, Typo, dan segala kekurangan lainnya.

Uchiha Sasuke x Uzumaki Karin

SUM:

Setelah hampir enam tahun mengabdi di perusahaan mantan kekasih yaitu Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Karin memutuskan untuk resign. Namun kenapa Sasuke jadi sewot? Memangnya ada yang salah dengan alasan 'MENIKAH' yang tertulis rapi di surat pengunduran dirinya?

.

.

.

Menjadi karyawan di perusahaan milik mantan kekasihmu adalah salah satu hal tidak mengenakkan. Namun itulah takdir yang harus di jalani Karin. Tidak bisa dikatakan takdir juga, karena sebenarnya Karin bisa memilih. Ada dua perusahaan selain perusahaan milik Uchiha Sasuke yang menerimanya sebagai staff akunting. Namun tawaran gaji berikut tunjangan yang besar membuat Karin tergiur untuk bekerja di sana. Jangan munafik, manusia kan memang bekerja untuk mencari uang. Memangnya kenapa kalau itu perusahaan milik keluarga Sasuke? Toh dia dan Sasuke sudah tidak pernah ada saling kontak lagi sejak putus.

Dan begitu saja Karin memilih perusahaan milik mantan kekasihnya saat kuliah itu menjadi tempatnya untuk bekerja. Dan untungnya ia sangat jarang bertemu dengan Sasuke karena yah mana mungkin staff akunting biasa ini bertemu dengan anak pemilik perusahaan yang menjabat sebagai direktur di sana.

Semuanya berjalan lancar selancar-lancarnya selama ia mengabdi disana. Setelah menjadi staff akunting selama tiga tahun, Karin diangkat sebagai Manager Keuangan yang mengatur arus kas perusahaan berikut mengawasi para staff akunting yang kini menjadi bawahannya. Karin bangga karena bisa sampai di posisi ini. Tentu saja ini semua karena otak pintar serta ketelitiannya.

Namun di balik itu semua ia juga kesal karena pada posisinya saat ini, ia jadi sering bertemu dengan Sasuke dalam meeting yang memang rutin diadakan sebulan sekali. Yang membuat Karin kesal adalah karena Sasuke benar-benar dingin padanya. Pria itu memang dingin pada semua orang, tapi setidaknya berbaik hatilah sedikit padanya. Bagaimanapun juga, mereka pernah memiliki kisah dan juga pernah mencoba untuk saling membahagiakan. Dua tahun lebih menjabat sebagai manager, tidak pernah sekalipun Sasuke mengajaknya bicara kalau bukan masalah perusahaan. Bahkan tidak pernah sekalipun Sasuke menyebutkan namanya.

Namun Karin tidak peduli. Yang terpenting adalah pekerjaannya lancar jaya tanpa ada gangguan serta tabungannya yang semakin lama semakin banyak. Uchiha sangat loyal pada karyawannya sehingga banyak yang berlomba-lomba agar bisa bekerja disini. Namun sayang seribu sayang, dibalik kebahagiaan pasti ada saja sesuatu yang menganggunya. Dan Karin akan sangat berdosa bila mengatakannya. Gangguan tersebut adalah kedua orangtuanya sendiri. Ayah dan ibunya ingin Karin tidak hanya fokus bekerja, tapi juga fokus pada masa depan percintaannya. Karena terlalu sibuk bekerja, Karin memang tidak berminat untuk menjalin suatu hubungan. Bisa dibilang ia sangat mencintai pekerjaannya.

Tapi Karin tidak boleh durhaka pada orang tuanya. Orangtuanya hanya khawatir pada anak perempuannya yang tinggal jauh dari mereka ini sudah mau memasuki usia kepala tiga. Bukan tidak ada yang mendekati Karin. Hozuki Suigetsu si Manager Pemasaran sudah dua kali menembaknya , begitu juga dengan Kepala Bagian IT Hatake Kakashi yang secara terang-terangan mendekatinya. Namun tidak ada satu pun yang Karin terima. Ia tidak mau laki-laki yang akan menjadi pacarnya nanti kecewa karena Karin akan lebih memilih lembur menyelesaikan laporan keuangan bersama staffnya dari pada kencan romantis dengan sang pacar.

Namun sepertinya kali ini Karin harus menyerah pada keinginan kedua orang tuanya di Kyoto sana. Karena setelah beberapa kali orang tuanya memperkenalkan lelaki padanya dan tidak berhasil, kali ini Ayahnya menggunakan alasan klise agar bisa membujuk Karin. Tidak bisa di katakana alasan juga, karena memang kesehatan ayahnya belakangan ini tidak baik. Karin tidak mau jadi anak durhaka yang tidak mendengarkan permintaan orang tuanya. Apalagi saat ayahnya dalam kondisi sakit seperti ini.

Kesehatan ayahnya yang semakin memburuk membuat ayahnya ingin agar Karin segera menikah. Mereka sudah mempersiapkan calon yang katanya berasal dari keluarga baik-baik dan ternama di Kyoto. Ia tidak peduli dengan siapa ia akan di jodohkan. Namun yang pasti Karin mengalami dilema saat ini. Menikah berarti meninggalkan Tokyo dan pekerjaannya. Meninggalkan pekerjaannya berarti ia harus mengundurkan diri dari jabatan yang sudah diembannya selama tiga tahun lebih itu.

Tapi yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Ia memang mencintai pekerjaannya. Tapi ia lebih mencintai kedua orang tuanya. Dan ia yakin, meskipun ia tidak mengenal siapa gerangan yang dijodohkan dengannya itu, namun ia yakin orang tuanya akan memberikan yang terbaik untuknya. Setelah pusing akibat dilema semalaman, akhirnya hari ini Karin menyerahkan surat pengunduran dirinya pada bagian HRD.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah tiga hari berlalu sejak Karin menyerahkan surat pengunduran dirinya. Menurut prosedur perusahaan, dibutuhkan satu minggu untuk memproses pengunduran diri Karin sampai surat keterangan dan pesangonnya keluar. Berarti waktunya bekerja di perusahan ini hanya sekitar tiga hari lagi. Ia sudah memberitahukan perihal itu pada para bawahannya yang direspon dengan wajah sedih oleh bawahannya laki-laki dan tangis oleh bawahannya perempuan. Namun pawa bawahannya itu juga mendoakan kebahagiaan atasan mereka. Meskipun Karin sedih harus berpisah dengan bawahannya, ia tidak punya pilihan. Seperti kata orang bijak di luar sana, dimana ada pertemuan disitu ada perpisahan kan? Karin sudah berencana untuk mengajak para bawahannya ini untuk makan malam di hari terakhirnya nanti.

Karin tengah memeriksa laporan yang sudah di kerjakan bawahannya saat tiba-tiba pintu ruangan Divisi Keuangan di buka secara paksa hingga menimbulkan suara yang tidak pelan. Ruangan Karin dan para staffnya memang hanya di batasi oleh dinding kaca sehingga ia bisa melihat siapa gerangan yang membuat keributan seperti ini.

Karin langsung keluar begitu melihat bahwa tersangka dari keributan itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke sang direktur. Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke datang ke ranah kerjanya. Apabila ada masalah dengan laporan dan urusan keuangan perusahaan, pasti mereka akan bertemu diruang meeting bersama dengan jajaran manager lainnya. Para staff kaget sekaligus heran melihat kedatangan bos besar mereka yang terkenal dingin namun tampan maksimal itu. Keduanya kini berada di tengah ruangan yang dikelilingin oleh meja kerja para staff.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Uchiha-sama? Mungkin kita bisa bicara di ruangan saya." Karin bertanya begitu ia sudah berada didekat Sasuke.

"Jelaskan padaku." tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Saya tidak mengerti maksud anda, Uchiha-sama."

"Pengunduran dirimu. Jelaskan padaku!" Suara Sasuke meninggi membuat suasana diruangan itu kian mencekam. Para staff yang ada disana hanya bisa terdiam kaku melihat kilat kemarahan di wajah direktur mereka.

"Bagian HRD sedang memproses surat pengunduran diri saya. Disana tertulis jelas alasannya, Uchiha-sama. Dan saya yakin anda sudah membacanya." Karin menerangkan dengan tenang sambil memperbaiki posisi kaca matanya.

"Aku bisa saja menerima pengunduran dirimu tapi tidak dengan alasan pengunduran dirimu. Menikah, huh? Jangan bohong padaku! Ada perusahaan yang menjanjikan gaji lebih besar padamu?"

"Ini tidak seperti yang anda kira. Alasan saya mengundurkan diri memang karena saya akan menikah."

"Kau… tidak akan mengundurkan diri. Aku tidak menyetujuinya." Suara Sasuke kian terdengar dingin.

Karin mendengus. Ada yang salah dengan otak bos besarnya ini. Untungnya menghadapi laporan dan angka-angka selama hampir enam tahun membuat Karin menjadi pribadi yang lebih sabar. Kalau tidak sabar bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mencari selisih yang mungkin saja terjadi di laporan keuangan yang dibuatnya.

"Ada banyak kandidat berkualitas dan lebih baik dari saya. Anda tidak perlu khawatir mengenai pengganti saya nanti."

"Sudah kuduga. Ada perusahaan lain yang ingin merekrutmu kan?" Dengusan sinis terdengar dari Sasuke.

"Uchiha-sama. Anda boleh memeriksa sendiri apakah saya akan bekerja ditempat lain setelah keluar dari sini. Dan tenang saja, saya akan memberikan undangan pernikahan saya kepada anda. Itu pun kalau anda berkenan pergi ke Kyoto untuk menghadirinya." Sepertinya kesabaran Karin hampir sampai pada batasnya.

"Kau tidak boleh menikah."

"Sepertinya anda tidak dalam kondisi yang baik, Uchiha-sama. Biarkan bagian HRD saja yang mengurus masalah ini." Sekali lagi, Karin mencoba tenang dan tidak mau ribut dengan Sasuke.

"Kau tidak boleh menikah. Kubilang kau tidak boleh menikah, Karin!"

Helloooo? Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Sasuke baru saja menyebut namanya setelah lebih dari lima tahun terakhir hanya memanggilnya dengan sebutan Manager Uzumaki? Entah apa yang terjadi pada jantungnya yang sepertinya memompa darah lebih cepat dari biasanya. Sudah bertahun-tahun sejak Sasuke memanggil nama kecilnya. Dan entah kenapa ia merindukannya. Merindukan bagaimana dulu Sasuke memanggil namanya.

Tapi kenapa juga dia jadi repot mengenai alasan resignnya? Ini hidupnya. Sasuke tidak punya hak untuk mengaturnya. Emosi Karin sepertinya mulai mendaki menuju puncak.

"Disaat orang tua saya memaksa untuk menikah, anda malah mau melarang saya? Apakah perlu saya ingatkan kalau anda tidak punya hak untuk itu?"

"Jadi ini karena paksaan orang tuamu? Baiklah, aku akan bicara pada merek—"

"Uchiha Sasuke!"

Ya, bukan lagi mendaki kini emosi Karin sudah sampai di puncak. Ini adalah nada suara paling tinggi yang keluar dari mulutnya sejak ia bekerja disini. Para staff yang menonton drama dadakan itu kian kaku seiring dengan suasana yang semakin tegang. Atasan mereka yang terkenal tenang itu terlihat marah sekarang. Begitu juga dengan Direktur yang entah kenapa juga terlihat marah. Ini hanya masalah pengunduran diri kan? Tidak perlu samai ribut begini kan?

"Sudah kubilang kau tidak punya hak untuk melarangku! Selain sebagai Direktur di perusahaan tempat aku bekerja, kau bukan siapa-siapa. Jadi jangan urusi apa yang menjadi pilihanku!"

Sasuke hanya diam menatap Karin.

"Mau kau larang berapakali pun, aku memang akan dan harus menikah karena ini adalah permintaan ayahku. Kau ayahku pergi dari dunia ini sebelum melihatku menikah memangnya kau tanggung jawab?! Jadi jangan coba-coba melarangku dan terima sa—umph!"

Karin beserta para bawahannya terkejut sampai mata mereka membola melihat apa yang baru dan sedang terjadi. Uchiha Sasuke, Direktur Uchiha Corp mencium Uzumaki Karin tepat di bibir. Ciuman diiringi lumatan sepihak dari Sasuke yang berlangsung selama beberapa detik itu membuat semua orang yang ada di sana menahan nafas. Karin masih shock bahkan ketika Sasuke menyudahi pertemuan bibir mereka. Wajahnya memerah karena kaget bercampur malu. Bukan hanya Karin pawa wanita yang ada diruangn itu juga memegang pipi mereka yang mendadak panas setelah melihat adegan didepan mereka.

"Brengsek." Karin mendesis ketika sadar apa yang baru saja di alaminya.

"Kau tidak boleh menikah, kecuali orang yang kau nikahi adalah aku. Aku akan bertanggungjawab atas permintaan ayahmu dan juga atas apa yang baru aku lakukan. Karena sampai kapanpun, kau adalah milikku. Kau adalah Karinku. Kau mengerti?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Omake,

Inuzuka Kiba adalah Kepala staff HRD yang sudah bekerja di Uchiha Corp selama kurang lebih tiga tahun. Pria itu baru saja tiba di ruangan Direktur alias sahabatnya Uchiha Sasuke. Ia sudah menyerahkan seonggok berkas terkait pengunduran dari Manager Keuangan Uzumaki Karin. Inti dari semua berkas itu adalah surat keterangan dan perhitungan pesangon Karin yang harus di tanda tangani Sasuke. Kiba cukup dihibur dengan ekspresi kaget Sasuke begitu membaca berkas itu. Karena Kiba tahu bahwa Karin punya tempat istimewa di hati sahabatnya itu.

"Lama sekali. Kau hanya perlu menandatanganinya, Sasuke."

"Diam kau. Kau sudah baca surat pengunduran dirinya ini?"

"Tentu," sahut Kiba.

"Kau lihat alasan yang di tulisnya disini?"

"Tentu saja, Sasuke."

"Dia akan menikah."

"Tentu saja ada saatnya dia akan menikah. Dia sudah hampir kepala tiga seperti kita. Dan untuk ukuran wanita, dia sudah harus menikah."

"Tapi..."

Sasuke tidak masalah dengan pengunduran diri karyawan lainnya. Tapi ini Uzumaki Karin. Wanita yang pernah dan masih mengisi hatinya hingga saat ini. Dan yang membuat Sasuke kian tidak tenang adalah alasan yang tertulis disana.

Menikah? Entah kenapa ada rasa tidak terima dari diri Sasuke dengan kenyataan ini. Dia masih mencintai Karin, sampai saat ini. Sasuke harus menerima keputusan orang tuanya untuk pindah universitas yang membuat mereka harus mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Karin memang tidak mengetahui perihal itu. Namun gadis itu tetap menerima keputusan Sasuke. Mereka berpisah dan benar-benar tidak saling bertukar kabar setelahnya. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke tahu Karin bekerja di perusahaan keluarganya. Ia sudah cukup senang hanya melihat sang mantan ketika meeting dan juga lewat cctv. Memang gengsi seorang Uchiha membuat ia berpikir terlalu lambat untuk hal yang sangat penting ini

"Kau yang bergerak terlalu lama, Sasuke. Kalau kau memang masih cinta kenapa tidak kau katakan sejak dulu? Sudah hampir enam tahun dia disini kau bahkan tidak pernah menegurnya untuk sekedar mengajak minum kopi. Dan rasakan sekarang."

Kiba benar. Ini akibat kelalaiannya yang tidak langsung mendekati Karin dan malah sibuk melihatnya dari jauh. Ini adalah akibat yang harus di tanggungnya. Sasuke kemudian menutup map didepannya dan memberikannya pada Kiba.

Kiba menerimanya dan membukanya kembali.

"Kenapa belum kau tandatangani?!"

"Dia tidak akan resign. Oh tidak. Dia boleh resign, tapi tidak boleh menikah."

"Oi. Kau tidak bisa melarangnya."

"Dia tidak boleh menikah kalau bukan aku yang menikahinya."

.

.

.

Benar-benar END.

Yuhuuu... Halo teman-temanku semuaaaa. Sebuah oneshot dengan salah satu crackpair kesukaan aku. Semoga suka yaa. Buat teman-teman yang tidak suka dengan crack pair maaf ya. Tapi jangan salahkan saya juga, salahkan Masashi Kishimoto-sensei yang bikin karakter unik penuh pesona yang enak banget di mix and match. Aduh istilah aku udah kayak fashion aja. Intinya maaf buat yang ga suka dengan crackpair dan cerita ini.

Buat yang suka dan ninggalin review terimakasih banyak. Aku sangat menghargainya karena review dari kalian itu merupakan semangat aku untuk bikin cerita.

Salam

Yana Kim ^_^


End file.
